Alive
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: I was dead, left to rot on this table. The creator lied to me and murdered me here, but he is finally gone. But now...something's wrong. The ink machine has been turned on... And I am alive once more.


**HERE YA GO! BORIS! I GOT BORIS! And chapter 2 is out, yay! See if you can find the Easter egg here from chapter 2...well, both Easter eggs.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Death...it was a sweet release. I couldn't remember all the details of it, but the one thing I do remember is the sudden stop of an endless, torturous pain. My mind was empty of thought, unable to think clearly or at all.

But now...I don't need to anymore. Finally, I am free from that terrible prison that was named "life." I am free from the chains, the abyss, the pain of it all. I am free from him.

I was never supposed to be alive in the first place after all. But...Bendy...the thought of my best friend and his status still rang through my head. What about him? Is he also free from the darkness?

Is he still _alive_?

Well, if he is, I hope he had found a way to cope with the pain that our creator put us through. It was hard enough to maintain our forms, these ink-melded bodies every day, let alone suffer from his sickeningly sweet facade. A growl escaped my throat at the idea of him toying with us, playing us like puppets, then casting us aside when we were of no more use to him.

I hope that Bendy no longer suffered from the creator. Even in death, I don't know what I'll do if someone hurt my friend...my brother. The creator was the one who lied to us, not my friend.

Bendy wasn't crazy...after all, he wasn't the murderer who killed and dissected me here. He wasn't the one who wrote the words, "Who's Laughing Now?" on the walls. No...

Bendy would _never_ do that.

* * *

 _"What do you want with me, Joey?" I was a little hesitant of the man, noticing the subtle gleam of...maliciousness in his eyes._

 _"Why, Boris, not much. Not much at all." The man placed a hand on my left shoulder in a comforting manner, patting it firmly as we walked down the golden-lit hallway to a spare backroom. "I just need to talk to you about something...something that involves your brother, Bendy."_

 _That caught my ears and full attention. "What about him? Is something wrong?"_

 _He heaved a heavy, dejected sigh, as if he had lost all hope in life. It was a little exaggerated. "Well, he's been acting very strange as of late. Have you noticed?"_

 _I scratched my chin in thought, trying to think of any past moments where my friend wasn't acting like himself. Aside from the occasional prank, nothing in particular struck out at me. "What do you mean by strange?"_

 _Joey gave me a surprised look. "You mean you didn't see? Well, for one thing, he's been awfully moody and angry, like a child ready to blow a temper tantrum. He's also been disappearing a lot and reappearing in different places. I don't know what's gotten into him..."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. To be honest, my pal did seem a little more impulsive recently, but I didn't put much consideration into it. But he never showed it, at least, to me. Bendy was still Bendy, my friend._

 _"Well, perhaps he was getting bored," I replied with a shrug. "I'm his friend, so I would know when he's not acting like himself. Besides, we do have that new character out...Alice Angel, I think. It might be because of her, but I could be wrong."_

 _Joey murmured something under his breath; I didn't catch it. But it was at that point we had reached the door. His hand left my shoulder, reaching for the knob before gesturing for me to enter before him._

 _It didn't take long for him to drop his cracked mask. "Boris, I know you're hiding something from me. I can't be the only one who notices these things." He closed the door behind us and locked it._

 _I whirled around in surprise. "Joey...? I...what?"_

 _"Tell me the truth. What is wrong with Bendy?"_

 _A strange presence of fear enveloped me. Something was definitely wrong here. "I...I don't know. I don't think anything's wrong with him."_

 _He started to walk towards me, and I noticed a scalpel in his right hand. It took me two seconds to figure out his motives._

 _"No...no, you're lying!" he screamed, his voice suddenly sounding quite deranged. Had he lost his mind?! "I know my creations, my works, more than anyone else! The ink machine...the gods...they're angry. Bendy is angry...why is he? Why is he here? Why are YOU here?"_

 _I took a step back, yelping when I hit the operating table behind me...wait, operating table? "Joey! Calm down! You're not in your right mind."_

 _"No, I can see...I see it all." He took another step towards me. "I can see through your lies! Tell me the truth or face the consequences!"_

 _What happened next changed everything I knew about him._

* * *

So here I now lay, strapped on an operating table, with my chest cavity split open and leaking ink, all because of him. It's like a dream, a blur that happened sharp and fast. I'm grateful for the end, for this escape from reality and darkness. At least I no longer have to face the creator and his madness again.

But what did he mean by lies? What happened to him that brought him down the slippery slope? Surely it couldn't have been us...or Bendy...

I didn't want to think about it for long. Bendy was my friend. He would never hurt Joey. The creator was lying; he was now a mad, insane shell of the director he once was. And even if I was murdered at the hands of an evil monster, I was grateful for death. For the first time, I felt true peace.

But...something's wrong. For a moment, I noticed a strange sensation. The sound of dripping ink reached my ears. That drip became a trickle, then a rush, then into waves. A flood of ink filled the halls, the door frames, filling everything up...and it reached me.

Someone turned the ink machine back on. Just when I thought my torture was finally over, the cursed ink from that cursed machine splashed on my form. My eyes opened as a new life stirred back into me, into my body as it was restored to its original form. The metal bands that held me down were melted away, and I rose to a standing position.

I am alive. Again.

 ** _Boris is alive once more._**

* * *

 **And done! I feel terrible about this one...man, Boris is hard. I consider him to be the softer of the two, despite being a big bad wolf (XD). A little more trusting, and a little more accepting. So yeah...**

 **Till next time, this is CTA out! And God is so good!**


End file.
